


Never Leave Me

by MusicalRaven



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: "All Shawn could do was watch in agony as his girlfriend met her death in the hands of a stranger..." Whumpage and Shules[Crossposted on 7/13/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> Ok. So, I am working on It's Worse, but it takes time, so please be patient. I'm just having a little transition trouble. Anyways, Here is some Major Whumpage! and Major Shules Fluff. Watch out!

"No!" He screamed as he dived for her, but it was too late. Her body spasmed and fell to the ground, blood spurting from her chest. He tumbled to the ground, but on shaky limbs, climbed to his feet and tried to run, but again and again he fell until he felt a searing pain in his left leg.

He screamed, falling to the pavement. He didn't feel the blood pulsing to the ground or hear the footsteps coming toward him. He only saw Juliet. Only hear her groans of agony, her coughs. She couldn't hang on much longer, he knew that. He had to get to her. Now.

He was feet away when he felt a foot grinding into his wound and he screamed again. He was hauled sideway by his shirt and his airway was cut off. He groaned, wriggling toward Jules, which just made his airway more constricted.

His attacker forced Shawn's face at his own and he grinned, taking out his knife and using it to pin him to the ground as he went toward O'Hara. All Shawn could do was watch in agony as his girlfriend met her death in the hands of a stranger.

~VNMVNMVNMVNMV~

"Jules!" Juliet yawned, squinting at the darkness in the room. She peered at her clock and the red numbers blinked at her, 3:15. She groaned and was about to give Shawn a piece of her mind when she saw him, curled up in a ball, shaking, eyes fast shut.

Her brow furrowed as she sat up. "Shawn?" She asked tentatively. No answer. He uncurled on hand and reached out of the bed, as if it would help him. "No!" He shrieked, his shaking becoming more desperate.

"Oh, Shawn." She sighed and scooted over to him, wrapping her arms around him and twirling her legs around his. His mouth shot down in a frown and his shaking dialed down a notch. His breathing became more ragged.

She swung herself around him until she was face to face with his sleeping face and kissed his lips, gently and hopeful. When his eyes flickered open, she smiled.

"Bad dream?" She whispered. She saw him slowly come to grips on reality, and then she was being chocked by a hug.

"Oh, Jules. I thought you were dead." He sighed into her hair and she chuckled.

"Nope. Still breathing. At least, I was a minute ago." She gasped. He loosed his grip, but didn't let her go, pushing her more into his chest.

"Don't ever leave me Jules. I love you too much." She smiled. Vulnerable Shawn was a rare occurrence, but when she got to see him, it was powerful.

"I won't, Shawn. Not without 30 days' notice, at least." He felt him laugh, which made her grin.

"I'm rubbing off on you, Jules." He pulled her back so they could look each other in the eyes. His were twinkling as much as hers.

"That's not all you're doing." She said with a smirk and kissed him again, more fierce this time. When they pulled back, she said, "Wanna take your mind off that nightmare?" He grinned.

"You have no idea." He growled, catching her lips again, knowing this was reality, and ever so thankful.


End file.
